Persona 3  The Ressurection
by TohnoHana
Summary: - On Hold - A few months after The Messiah sacrificed himself for the world, a young boy comes to Tatsumi port island just as the Dark Hour appears once again.


A/N – This fanfic is the result of my refusal to let Minato Arisato die. I'm new to writing stories, so please bear with me. I won't mind constructive criticism, but don't bother insulting my work.

* * *

><p>If I owned Atlus, this story wouldn't have existed and Minato would be canonically alive. Simply put, I don't own Persona 3 and its characters. I only own Fenix, the OC in this story.<p>

* * *

><p>May 6 2010, Friday – 7 am<p>

Tatsumi Port Island, a bustling city filled with towering skyscrapers and thousands of people. A new morning was arriving.

People rose up from sleep, got dressed, ate break fast, and went to their respective places. Cars flooded the roads and the trains were jam-packed with people. Everywhere you go, people would be talking to each other and it would seem that silence wasn't a word that existed in anyone's dictionary. The day was lively as office workers went to buildings, waiters and chefs into restaurants and students into the well-known Gekkoukan high school.

The ordinary day went by as quick as a blink of an eye.

11:50 pm

The busy day has now turned into a silent and cool night.

Everyone was asleep, save for some nocturnal humans who either played games deep into the night or went about their shady business or whatever they needed to do like party.

Even the former members of the Specialized Extracurricular Execution Squad, also known as S.E.E.S., whom just a few months before, ventured out into the night, fighting shadows that threatened humanity, were also asleep in their dorms, getting a good nights sleep for the next day of school  
>They didn't expect that they would have to do what they did months ago.<p>

The last train headed for Iwatodai station was finally approaching its destination. In it, was a young boy, in his teens silently watching the windows as to pass the time. His striking flaming red hair was neatly combed to the left side of his head. His eyes were a burning ruby that seemed to glow in their place. He was shrouded by a huge black cloak that hid his entire body. Silently keeping track of the time, he counted down the last 10 seconds of the eleventh hour as he stepped out of the now-motionless train.  
>"The Dark Hour…" The boy muttered as the time hit 12:00<p>

As he finished saying that, the atmosphere turned into an eerie green shade while every single electronic device stopped functioning. People were turned into black coffins while water became blood.  
>He continued forward, seemingly uninterested by the chilling display. He started his walk to a dorm that was imprinted in his head.<p>

"You must ask the people who live in that dorm for help." A voice in the young boy's head repeated.  
>He passed some streets, cars and sewers filled with blood. The only light showing the creepiness of the city was the moon.<p>

Eventually, he stopped. He was at a shrine called Naganaki shrine when he sensed something. The Dark Hour, the time where all ordinary humans were transformed into black coffins, was dangerous to those who didn't turn into a coffin.

"Shadows," He monotonously uttered.

Drawing out an enormous blood red blade etched with runes, which would crush any normal person attempting to wield it, he swung it right behind him. It effortlessly sliced a floating black mask; with hair floating eerily out of it in half.

"Tiara Shadows," He silently pointed out as more of the one he just killed poured out of nowhere."Engaging them would be a risk."

He then glanced at towards his destination and found it clear of those shadows.

Killing the shadows that had attempted to attack him, he rushed towards the dorm.

* * *

><p>In that same dorm however, the four inhabitants there awoke to the sound of a dog barking within.<br>"Ugh… What is it, Koro-chan?" Said a brown haired girl named Yukari Takeba as she woke up, wondering why their dog was barking.

Immediately, she gasped in surprise as she saw the all-too familiar green atmosphere that showed what time of the day it was. She dashed out of her room to see her blond haired robotic friend named Aigis and her teal haired friend named Fuuka Yamagishi about to call everyone.

"Junpei, Are you there?" She telepathically calls out to the last other occupant in the dorm, while rushing with the other two to the first floor of the dorm.

"Yeah, I'm here, but what's going on? Why's the Dark Hour back again?" said Junpei rhetorically as he joined them on the second floor.

As they reached the first floor of the dorm, they witness Koromaru, barking at the main door of the room.

"What is it Koromaru?" asked Aigis as they came closer to the red-eyed white dog, now growling at the door.

"Grrrrr… Arf! Arf!" Koromaru barked out.

"No way, he says that there's someone right outside being attacked by shadows!" Aigis translated for the three.

"What are we waiting for then? Let's save him!" Junpei shouted as the team rushed out of the door.

* * *

><p>The red haired young boy clad in a dark cloak zipped left and right as ice formed left and right, front and behind him, nearly hitting him when they formed. However, he stopped once again as a group of shadows suddenly formed a line perpendicular to his way, effectively blocking him. The shadows in front of him were not the "Tiara Shadows" that were still behind, chasing him, instead, these were "Beetle Shadows" which were quite tougher than the shadows behind him. These shadows took on the form of huge, fat beetles that took hits on like a tank with a horn that could punch a hole through a truck.<p>

"Avoid using Persona skills, doing so will have a high probability of damaging the surroundings."

The boy reminded himself as the Tiara Shadows now slowly creep up to him. Relying instead on the sword he's holding, he charges towards the beetles in his way, dodging their attacks and managing to land a critical hit on one. However, a perfectly placed "Bufula" froze his feet to the ground, rendering him unable to avoid a beetle which was charging straight at him. By the time he broke free from the ice, the beetle had rammed him square in the chest and sent him flying towards the wall of a building. He slammed into the wall with a force of a speeding car. Losing consciousness, he slumped onto the floor while the horde of Shadows gathered around him. Regretting that he hadn't even met his allies yet, the boy calmly accepted his death and closed his eyes.

Yet, the outermost shadow suddenly disappeared and two more vanished before they noticed that behind them were two girls, a boy and a dog summoning mythical creatures and deities which easily disposed of them while a safe place behind them was another girl enclosed by a woman whose lower half was a protective sphere.

"Yeah! I never thought I'd be kicking butt again!" Junpei said as he used "Agidyne" on the last shadow, burning it into crisp.

"Arf! Arf!" Koromaru barked happily in agreement.

"We still need to help the person who was attacked." Yukari reminded Junpei.

"There he is," she gasped, "is he alright?" Fuuka asked, pointing at a boy lying on a wall that had a circular crater.

They rushed towards him. As Aigis drew closer to the boy, she frowned. "There's something familiar about this boy." She thought.

"Are you alright?" Yukari said as she bent down, holding the boy's shoulder.  
>The boy lifted his head and Aigis gasped as she saw his red eyes.<p>

"You're! You're..."

* * *

><p>AN - To tell the truth, I'm writing this fanfic without having finished Persona 3. I've just killed Arcana Fortune and Arcana Strength at the moment, so please point out the inconsistencies that I make if there are any.


End file.
